


treat me softly

by roopretelcham



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, this is just Soft and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roopretelcham/pseuds/roopretelcham
Summary: slow dancing in the living room to your boyfriend's favourite latin love song. what more can you ask for?





	treat me softly

“can i have this dance?”

jae’s clear worms-eye view of their white ceiling is interrupted by a hand being outstretched in front of him.

he lays in a starfish fashion on the living room floor for a few moments, blinking up at the hand that is now wiggling its fingers. the silver bands around some of them glisten in the afternoon sun, playing with the light and blinding jae for a second or two as they continue to be waved around, waiting for an answer. he registers a foreign song playing in the background, their cat purring as she stretches on the sofa a meter or two away, the busy streets outside their house making themselves heard even five floors below them. it’s peaceful.

then jae snorts, propping himself on his elbows, and the hand finally drops as it got jae’s attention.

“you wanna dance?” jae’s voice cracks from disuse. he clears his throat a couple times while looking up with squinted eyes.

brian looks fresh out of the shower, damp hair all over the place and his shirt sporting wet patches. he’s in his red and yellow rubber duck boxers, which are undeniably stretched and may have a hole or four. barefoot, as always, and with fingers full of rings when he isn’t even wearing pants. he’s dreamy, and it tugs and tugs at jae’s heartstrings.

“i always wanna dance,” brian laughs, all dimples and teeth. jae smiles, because it’s true, his boyfriend swaying his hips around or moving his arms about to his favorite radio station, to his carefully self-made playlists, or even to jae’s humming.

jae raises to his feet, not before crawling and groaning and making a scene out of getting off his ass, with brian’s chuckles as his soundtrack.

he wordessly slips off his slippers, socked feet touching the ground as he tries to place the song that he just realized has been playing on loop. it’s in spanish, or maybe portuguese—ah, no, he’s heard brian playing this before, it’s definitely in spanish. the voice is deep, what velvet would sound like, and he doesn’t get a word but it’s sweet and melancholic and so _brian_ it hurts.

jae puts his arms around brian’s shoulders, and steps on him so both of his feet are over brian’s. brian takes some steps back, and jae’s body goes with him, gently guiding them to the middle of their living room.

their foreheads touch, the streets below them grow quieter, a now fully awake oliver slips between their legs and rubs her fur against both of their bare legs. the song ends, there’s a second-long pause, and brian leads them once it starts again.

they move in circles, trying and failing not to bump into their furniture, and accidentally kicking olly once or twice (“sorry, baby!” “i’m good" “i wasn’t talking to you, dummy—”).

the song ends, starts again, ends again. jae memorizes the sounds the singer makes, begins mouthing along to words that hold no meaning to him, but feel as sweet as sugar in his mouth.

_no quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas, ni contemplarlas sabiamente,_

brian smiles, foreheads never breaking apart, and sings along with jae with a bit more precision, pronunciation less off and a grin that tells he’s wearing his heart on his sleeve. jae doesn’t ask what the song’s all about, likes the feeling of being serenaded and not having a clue what he’s being told. he feels loved in the weirdest way, as he’s spinned around their living room with a light hold on his hips, his neck being nuzzled and an unknown love song playing over and over, yet feeling like it’s the first time he’s hearing it.

brian’s dreamy, and it’s peaceful, and the strings of his heart are tugged and tugged time and time again.

_quiero que me trates suavemente._

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in so long but! this just came to my mind. might do a series of jaebri being cute and in love and doing soft stuff in different rooms of their house. we'll see.  
> in case anyone's wondering, the song is tratame suavemente by soda stereo. the rough translation of the lyrics is: i don't wanna dream a thousand times the same things, nor contemplate them wisely, i want you to treat me softly.


End file.
